The role of the Burnham Cancer Center Administration is to provide the administrative support and management for the Center to effectively pursue its mission of cancer research within the CCSG Guidelines. Because of the extraordinarily close integration of the Burnham Institute and the Cancer Center, the Institute provides all basic general administrative functions for the Cancer Center. This allows the Cancer Center Administration to focus on comprehensive management of the CCSG, and other Cancer Center-specific issues. The Cancer Center Administration also serves as a conduit to the Institute's administrative services, assuring the Center receives the needed quantity and quality of services to optimally support Cancer Center operations and comply with all relevant regulations. Key functions of the Cancer Center Administration include: Administrative support for Cancer Center Planning, management and evaluation Management of the CCSG budget, providing monitoring, oversight, financial analysis, and forecasting Coordination of Center Membership and member recruitment Coordination and documentation of meetings, including internal and external Center oversight groups Laboratory space management Management and oversight of the Shared Resources - both operational and budgetary Liaison to and oversight of Institute administrative services provided to the Cancer Center Assure adherence to all CCSG Guidelines Maintain Cancer Center records Preparation of CCSG-required summaries Communications with NCI on administrative matters, responding to inquiries, and compliance To carry out the Cancer Center Administration, CCSG funds are requested to support a portion of salary of two Associate Directors who provide these administrative services. The remainder of their effort is covered with Institutional funds. In addition, one institutionally funded Administrative Coordinator provides support for the Center Director and the two administrative Associate Directors.